The Story of Percy Jackson's Marriage
by Elena881
Summary: Percy's father is one of the three richest people in the world. He has to be married to someone he has practically grown up with, only because of business. But what happens when his oldest friend arrives for his 18th birthday? What happens when there are certain complications in the marriage? What happens when he falls in love with the wrong person? Will he ever find his bride?


**Hey guys! So i have this for you. I was thinking of writing this for so long. So this is the first chapter! Please feel free to correct me. And just read on!**

**Elena: Aria! *Smiles tightly towards the readers***

**Aria: Coming. *comes running and nearly falls over elena***

**Elena: What is with you and being late!? Just say it already!**

**Aria: Fine *says in a Pfft-way* Guys Elena881 does not own the Percy Jackson Characters. Rick does. So read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch-1, Meet the Bride<strong>

"Get up Percy. Last week of school." Judith arrives into the room to find my clothes. Judith has practically been a mom to me. I mean I do have a mom. But I do not have a Dad. He is always busy with my uncles to "keep the family-business going", as he likes to refer it. Judith never makes me feel alone. You see my mom is also busy with her job. She owns the most popular Cake Shop in the town. "Just Cakes!" I love that store. Actually I live for my mom's blue cookies, blue velvet cake, blue muffins….. practically everything that she makes, which is blue.

But she is the best mom I could ask for. Atleast she gives me time after she comes home. Unlike my dad…

Judith's coffee brown eyes lock into my sea green eyes. She is in her mid-twenties. So I have a young mom/friend. She is wearing the uniform which every servant has to wear in this house. Neat, clean and crisp. Or a holiday for you.

"Ugh….." I groaned. "I don't wanna go to school. Please?"

She came over to me and drew the covers back, revealing my half-naked body. What? Don't blame me. I can't sleep in my shirt and pyjamas. But I wear my pyjamas nowadays, because of certain people. Like Judith. "It's the last week of school. And your birthday is coming as well. Now get up. And put a shirt on. Or else…" she said, practically amused to see me groaning and pleading.

"My birthday has almost 2 months to come. And by the way or else what?" I asked, drawing the covers back up.

I got my answer. I sprang out of the bed, dripping wet.

"You know, son of Poseidon, even if you have water controlling powers, this trick always works." She said laughing. You see, Judith, she is a tree nymph.

"Ha ha ha very funny." I said, drying myself. "Fine I got up. What now?"

"What now?" repeating my question. "Get ready for school. Mrs. Jackson would be here any minute."

"Mrs. Jackson?" I asked taking a towel from her. "You mean mom? She is coming back from work?"

She laughed. "No stupid. I meant Rachel. Your bride." She said smiling evilly.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Judith you know me, and you know her as well. We both don't wanna marry. Atleast not now. And not with her. She is practically my sister." I said going to the bathroom.

"Master Percy, I know you don't like her that way but still. Your Dad has other plans."

"Other plans like ruining my career. I want to become a marine biologist, not a businessman." I said in a duh-kind-of-way.

"Okay-okay. Go, take a bath and then we'll talk." She made a shooing motion.

I love Judith. She can listen to all your problems. Sympathise you. Care for you. Make hot chocolate for you. She can give you a shoulder to cry on. She helps me fall asleep. She is the best in the house. Like a mom and a sis, combined.

I locked the door of my bathroom, and stood face to face with my sleepy-eyed, drowsy and tired face. I had dark circles under my eyes. I cannot sleep properly nowadays. Not since dad sprang the news on me.

_Flashback- 1 year back_

_I came running home with Rachel. We waved Jason and Nico goodbye._

"_I'm home." I said entering the house and then saying goodbye to Rachel, as she closed the door of the house in front of us. _

"_Welcome home." My Dad's voice booms in the house, from the living room. What is he doing here, and now? Late in the afternoon?_

"_Dad?" I said, as I entered the living room. "What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be out… working?"_

"_Well I wanted to spend time with my son. That's all." He said smirking._

_I looked for Judith, and found her standing near the dining table. She looked at me sadly. What's going on? Judith is never sad, she is always active, cheerful and…. And happy._

"_Dad, you never stay home. What is it? I did not get in trouble at school. I'm scoring well. I do not have a girlfriend, and I don't want one. I am positive that I'm not in trouble." I said, as I sat on the couch, across from Dad. _

"_Well, that's good. But that's not why I'm here." He smiled and looked up to me._

"_Then why…..?" I started thinking what else would Dad possibly want. "Dad if this is about my career…"_

"_Percy, it's not that. But I will talk to you about that as well." He said and then stuttered. "The thing is…."_

"_Dad, are you okay? What is it?" I asked, now concerned._

"_Son? Will you agree to whatever I ask you to do?" he inquired._

"_Well that depends on what you are asking for." I said in a matter-of-fact-way._

"_Percy, I want you to… We, your mom and I, want you to….." he stuttered, again._

_GOD! "Dad, just say it." _

"_We want you… want you to marry Rachel." He said. And I almost choked on the name he just said._

_I laughed, and expected him to join me, even though we do not share jokes. But this? This had to be a joke! But he didn't. He just continued to stare on the floor._

"_Dad? Are you serious?" I asked, surprised by my wavering voice and the blank face I was staring at. I looked for help, for Judith. but she just shrugged and silently told me that we'll talk later._

"_Yes, I'm absolutely serious." He said blankly. What the HECK?! Marriage? And that to with….. with Rachel? _

_Rachel. The sudden thought of the red headed girl made me smile. But not in that-way. She was like my…. Like my sister. I had practically grown up with her. She is the person I trust the most. But to marry Rachel? No. Not a chance._

"_Dad, you gotta be kidding me." I said, leaning forward. "Marriage? Now? I'm in eleventh grade Dad. And that to with Rachel? Rachel Elizabeth Dare? She is like a sister to me. I do not….. I cannot look at her in that way."_

"_Son, no one is forcing you to marry her now." He laughed abruptly, without any emotion. "But when you grow up, then. Then you should marry Rachel."_

"_Dad, you don't get it." I said to him, my anger increasing. "I don't like her. I only see a good friend in her. A sister perhaps. But not my wife!"_

"_Son, I just want you to be happy. Rachel is a good friend of yours. No one knows you better than her. So your marriage is a very appropriate thing to do. And Rachel has no problem with this son." He smiled at me. _

"_Jason and Nico know me better as well, that doesn't mean I will marry either of them. Anyway, that can't be true. Rachel does not like me. She told me that she like a guy in our grade." Yeah that was partially true. She told me she thought Ethan, a guy in our school, is really cute and that she might want to hang out with him._

"_But Rachel told us yesterday that she has feelings for you. And those feelings are not only friendship but more." He smiled at me like I was a cute little dog. But guess what this dog isn't loyal. He continued. "She really likes you. And this marriage has other benefits as well."_

_There you go! That's my dad for you. He'll do something, only if that thing has benefits to him. _

"_Dad, I knew it. You wouldn't want me to be happy, but rather just have your profits in your business." I stood and then shouldered my bag. "But guess what dad? I'm not marrying anyone for you. I don't love Rachel. And I would not be able to keep her happy. That's it! Call mom if you want. Call my uncles and aunts. Call my best friends, even Rachel. And I would reconsider my decision." And then I started walking towards the stairs, tears urging to come out. I wouldn't cry in front of him. I rather crawl to my death. I am not weak and pathetic._

_Did Rachel knew about this? All this time? I'll deal with her later._

"_Percy…. Just hear me out." He started running after me. "Son, I didn't mean it that way. I…. I'm sorry. But at least you can think about it. For me? For your mom? For…. For Rachel?" he said as we stopped in front of my door._

"_Dad. Just listen to me for once." I started saying. "You don't spend time with me, like…. Like and actual Dad. You don't talk to me like a father should. That talk each son gets from their father, the man talk, I didn't get one. You just talk to me about becoming a businessman, and continue your family business. You don't even know me."_

"_Percy…. Listen to-" he started interrupting, but I won't let him._

"_So, just back off." I said entering my room. "And do not take decisions for me! EVER!" And with that, I slammed the door in his face._

_I know that was kind of harsh, but what was I supposed to do? He should know what his son is capable of._

_Flashback over._

After that day, our relationship has been cranky. I only talk to him if I need to. And vice-versa. That whole day I was alone in my room. Thinking. Repeating the whole incident over and over again. Judith came shortly and sat beside me without knocking. Then she pulled me in a tight hug, that's when the tears started coming out. She stayed with me until I fell asleep. She also told me she had reasoned with my mom, which was good, because she wanted my happiness. Mom had come into my room and stated that she had a fight with dad about this, which had failed, obviously. But at least I had some people who cared about 'me' and not their business on my team.

I came out of the bathroom. Dried my hair. Tried to comb it, and set it down, but failed. I wore a blue shirt and jeans, which were laid on my bed. I wore my converse next. I shouldered my bag and left my room.

I said passed Maria, John, Cadbury **(Get it? xD) **and Juniper, and said good morning to them. I looked toward Tyson's room, which was open. I entered. And stood face to face with a small guy, with confused eyes. I walked towards him and ruffled his hair. He turned and looked at me, then smiled.

"All the best brother." He said, as I hugged the 10 year old guy.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

He seemed to be lost in thought when he suddenly asked. "Are you going to marry Rachel?" looking concerned.

I laughed, before I answered. "No, but do you want me to?"

"No I hate her. I used to like my old Rachel. But now I don't like her." he frowned. "Don't marry her Percy. I will find a bride for you. My self"

I chuckled. "Oh, will you?"

"Yes!" his eyes glinted with hope as he handed me a picture. It was me and….. and it was Annabeth!

The sudden thought of her sent shivers through me. I smiled at the blonde girl, who stood beside me. My arm was on her waist, and we were both grinning. It was the day we went for surfing. But we both were 10 years old. It was an old picture. Tyson really liked Annabeth, Until she moved to San Francisco and we never talked after that. Weird.

"Annabeth!" he grinned. "She is your bride."

I smiled at my brother. Well I used to have a crush on Annabeth. And I heard rumours that she used to like me back, but that was 7 years back.

"Thanks broda!" I stood and kept the photo back on his table. He really misses her. "I'll talk to my wedding planner when I come back home. Okay?"

"Yes sir!" he saluted. "I'll be right here, if you try to find me."

I laughed and shook my head. "Bye!"

I went downstairs and was about to go to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

I went to open the door, and stood face to face with a red headed girl who had freckles all over her face. Rachel. But not my old best friend. Not the girl who I refer as my Best Buddy. Believe me, this one was far more worse.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys are missing Annabeth a lot. But godd things only come to those who wait... xD <strong>

**She'll come shortly. :D**

**So? did you like it? Please Review! And do tell me whether I should continue this or not. :D**


End file.
